This disclosure relates to a wrench that is adjustable about a workpiece or tool by elements located at the outer end of the wrench handle. This is contrasted with many prior types of wrenches which require adjustment adjacent to the workpiece or tool that is being turned by the wrench. Furthermore, the disclosed wrench is capable of use in a ratchet-type function, where the wrench is oscillated back and forth to turn the workpiece or tool in a common direction of rotation about its central axis. This is accomplished by frictional engagement between the wrench and the workpiece or tool, there being no mechanical pawl or other mechanism requiring at least a minimal angular movement between the wrench and workpiece or tool in order to be effective. The wrench is infinitely adjustable because of its frictional engagement with the workpiece or tool. The workpiece or tool can be gripped at any angular position about its central axis.